Soiled
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Quand le jet d'eau d'une douche essaie d'emporter au loin les blessures d'une âme…. Tourmentée…. Salie…. Souillée.


Sommaire : AU. Quand le jet d'eau d'une douche essaie d'emporter au loin les blessures d'une âme…. Tourmentée…. Salie…. Souillée.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : ATTENTION : Thème (un peu) sombre. One-shot sur les conséquences d'un même évènement.

XXXXX

_**Soiled.**_

XXXX

Le silence.

Puis un bruit… Le jet d'eau s'actionnant.

Des gouttelettes d'eau glissèrent le long d'une peau sale, meurtrie.

Il regardait le sol… La boue, les herbes se mélangeaient au sang séché sur sa peau qui maintenant coulaient et se vidaient avec l'eau claire de la douche.

En un instant son regard se brouilla, singulière combinaison entre l'eau, toujours plus cristalline et purifiante et ses larmes, toujours responsables et jamais apaisées.

Restant obstinément les yeux fixés sur tout ce sang qui partait au loin.

Tant de sang….

Qui, pour une fois, ne lui appartenait pas.

Il venait d'_***Elle***_.

S'arrachant brusquement à ce douloureux spectacle, il lutta sans réelle conviction contre la vague nauséeuse qui s'abattit sur lui.

_***Elle***_…

Une innocence brisée… par lui.

Son poing vint frapper le mur d'en face sans qu'il n'y prête attention.

C'était bien plus facile de gérer cette minime douleur physique que le trou béant qui venait d'agrandir, encore un peu plus, ce qu'était devenu son cœur et son âme.

Durant ce moment plus rien ne semblait important, tout lui était égal.

Et puis tout lui revint. Ses responsabilités, ses devoirs.

Anxieusement il baissa les yeux et s'arrêta lorsqu'il rencontra son sexe encore engorgé. Engorgé d'un plaisir magiquement induit.

Il déglutit péniblement devant les légères traces de sang virginal qui restaient encore.

De rage et de dégoût, il se saisit de son savon et commença à se laver le sexe frénétiquement, souhaitant enlever les traces offensantes parce qu'encore très fraiches. Trop fraiches.

Dans sa mémoire et dans celle de la jeune fille.

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur l'érection toujours présente et qui le serait encore un bon moment s'il ne se trompait pas sur le nom du sort qu'il avait reçu.

Toisant son sexe outrageusement érigé il soupira, comprenant très vite que de rester un temps indéfini sous l'eau, qu'elle soit brûlante ou glacée, ne servirait à rien.

Il sorti rapidement de l'habitacle puis se sécha et s'habilla.

Il fit une halte, apercevant son reflet.

Habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, il avait voulu préserver son conservatisme Victorien et surtout il voulait éviter de l'affoler.

/

_***Elle***_ fût la première chose qui attira son regard une fois sorti de la salle de bain.

Elle…. Hermione Granger….

Dormant presque innocemment dans le lit qu'il lui avait fait à partir de son sofa.

Il savait que son sommeil était artificiellement présent mais n'eût aucun remord. Ça avait été la seule façon de s'assurer qu'elle se repose convenablement.

Pour le moment.

C'était à peine il y a quelques heures.

Et les remords il les gardait pour ses autres fautes. Celles qu'il n'avait pu maitriser.

Il se redit une fois encore que ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il *lui* avait fait… voler son innocence… avait été l'unique moyen de la sortir de là-bas vivante, avant de doucement se pencher vers elle et de se préparer à la réveiller.

XXXXX

Elle pleurait.

Ça n'avait aucune importance, ses larmes se mêlaient parfaitement avec les gouttes d'eau qui menaçaient de la noyer.

Ses larmes n'étaient plus une faiblesse c'était sa force.

Elle était revenue… vivante.

Vivante mais cassée.

Perdue.

Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir crié mais ne fût pas surprise lorsqu'elle le vit arriver près de la douche.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, refusant d'avoir peur.

Severus Snape n'était pas l'homme qu'elle craignait.

Et ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pas vraiment.

Puis il avait baissé le regard le premier de toute façon.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une éponge sur son épaule blessée.

Elle était nue, se souvenant qu'elle s'était déshabillée, s'était glissée sous le jet d'eau et avait attendu… quoi, elle ne saurait le dire.

Elle le laissa faire lorsque, très respectueusement, il l'avait lavé.

Faisant disparaitre une à une les marques hideuses, vestiges d'une nuit qu'elle voulait oublier.

Elle avait froid mais le premier frisson qui la parcourra fût quand elle sentit des gouttes tomber sur son bras.

Ce n'était plus la douche.

C'était des larmes.

Et ce n'était pas les siennes.

Timidement elle les essuya. De son bras d'abord et puis du visage de l'homme.

De Severus.

Il recula rapidement, comme s'il avait à craindre d'elle.

Aucun mot ne fût prononcé mais ce simple geste lui donna la force qui venait à lui manquer.

Elle ne serait plus cassée, ni perdue, ni quoique ce soit d'autre.

Elle ne leur donnerait pas raison.

Doucement elle lui prit l'éponge des mains et il hocha la tête, signe qu'il venait de comprendre.

Il partit alors, lui laissant l'intimité dont elle avait besoin.

Elle s'était cru seule, seule contre tous, avant qu'il n'arrive et la sauve.

Elle comprit à présent qu'il n'en n'était rien.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à le convaincre de la même chose maintenant.

Sortant de la douche, elle prit le temps de s'habiller et de se contempler.

Elle était la même mais quelque peu différente.

Bien que quelques bleus fussent encore visibles, elle nota que la chose qui avait le plus changé était son regard.

Il s'était durcit.

Espérant qu'un jour il retrouve son éclat, elle détourna les yeux de son image et sortie de la pièce.

La tête haute.

Toujours.

XXXXX


End file.
